Blog użytkownika:Takanuva737/Notatki Takana
Tu będę zamieszczał różne notatki - coś w stylu "Spoilery i problemy Kaniego" albo "Blog Vezoka". Wpis 1 Szykuje się mój nowy FF - Łowca Śmierci. Głównym bohaterem będzie Ziral. Poza tym zamierzam w najbliższym czasie wziąśc się za Spisek, a później napisac Zemstę. Nie wiem, czy powstanie więcej FF-ów z Sagi Ivest (Kubixa by to ucieszyło ;)), ale chyba tak. Możliwe także, iż powstanie cała seria opowiadań o Ziralu, najpewniej trylogia. Wpis 2 To, userzy lubią najbardziej - czyli M.O.C.-ki. No więc tak: ich dodanie jest wielkim problemem. Cała (szczególnie Voxiu) Wiki (i Lesiu2) domaga się ich opublikowania NA-TYCH-MIAST. No ale właśnie to nie jest takie proste. Nie mam aparatu cyfrowego ani własnej komórki. W styczniu opublikowałem mój wierszyk o tym, że zapłaciłem bratu i niedługo powstaną zdjęcia. Tyle, że poszedł na studia i długo go nie było. Po powrocie zażądał wyższych pieniędzy. Szukałem wsparcia u drugiego brata (wielki maniak czekolady :P) i dałem mu czekoladę, a ten w zamian obiecał wypstrykac parę fotek. Tyle, że to właśnie Tomasz - albo jest w kościele (jest ministrantem :( ), albo na kolonii (lubi podróżowac X( ), albo u kolegów (uwielbia się szlajac >:( ). Proszę, zrozumcie mnie. Wpis 3 Łowca Śmierci już jest! I tyle...trochę krótki jest ten wpis... Wpis 4 Ostatni wpis aż do weekendu. Sprawy tak się mają, że 10 razy w zyciu byłem nad morzem. W roku 2001, gdy miałem jeden rok, moi rodzice kupili wielką przyczepę i obudowali ją drewnem, tworząc werandę, tak, by przypominała dom. Jeździmy tam co roku, pokonując 765 kilometrów drogi - od Makowa Podhalańskiego do Rusinowa. Rusinowo to najspokojniejsza wieś, jaką widziałem. I w 2010 obok naszej działki OsobyKtórychNazwacNieMogęBoZłamięRegulaminFB wybudowały pensjonat. Jednak wtedy jeszcze nie był otwarty. Powiedzieliśmy: Koniec z tym. Kupiliśmy nową działkę, ale jeszcze się tam nie wprowadziliśmy. Stanie się to na początku lipca. Teraz chcemy przygotowac nowiutką działkę do naszego wyjazdu. Wrócę w piątek wieczór. Goodbye. Wpis 5 Poprawka poprzedniego wpisu: w piątek w nocy...złapał nas pieprzony korek w Toruniu...ale zasnąłem za Łodzią i obudziłem się w domu ;) nie ma to jak nocne przejazdy. A na dodatek rodzice po 30 km drogi zapomnieli kluczy i musieliśmy się wracac...ale co zobaczyłem w domu? Moje M.O.C.-e, które miałem wstawic na Wikię po przyjeździe (Ivest, Ravar, Arnor, Kiri, Leir, Mosabar, Zennegal, Harvix V-4, Ghandax, Ixin, Olvend, Mudix) były rozwalone! Zostawiłem brata tylko na tydzień, a on potrafił tak nabałaganic...Minie trochę czasu, zanim wszystko odbuduję i wstawię. Wpis 6 Coś takiego jak zrobił Kani, czyli wena do FFów w procentach. Saga Ivest - 68% Trylogia Verdar - 74% Łowca Śmierci - 40% Spisek - 80 % (yeah!) No więc lepiej od Kaniego. Szkoda, że tak mało weny do czegoś tak fajnego(mam na myśli Sagę Navu). Wpis 7 Dziś na GG zawiązałem z Lesiem "sojusz". Otóż on robi MOCi na zamówienie, a ja historie :) Połączyliśmy siły. A Lesiu chce jeszcze robic revampy i takie tam...no więc... Taka&Lesiu - MOCi, historie i wiele więcej na zamówienie! Zapraszamy! Wpis 8 Do naszej Spółki (patrz: Wpis 7) dołączył Akuumo! Będzie mi pomagał w robieniu historii, a także dołączy do naszych usług swoje ocenianie. Tak więc... L.A.T. Company zaprasza! Wpis 9 Łowca Śmierci skończony! Oceniajcie! Wpis 10 Dłuuuuuuugo nie pisałem. Nagromadziło się mnóstwo nowych spraw. Zacznijmy do tego, że napisałem Kroniki Ivesta - Podniebna Bitwa oraz zacząłem pisanie Kroniki Ivesta - Mroczna Otchłań. Teraz zła wiadomośc - wena do Spisku spadła do 50 %!, ale za to Saga Ivest ma teraz 83 %! Czyli tak jakby wena kosztem weny. Ostatnio takze Voxi wyleciał z listy moich najlepszych kumpli za ciagłe wnerwianie mnie w sprawie MOCów, a jego miejsce zajął Gur, ma tam też niedługo dołączyc Lesiu, który wymyślił sposób dodania MOCów - kamerkę internetową czy coś. Na razie nie wiem jednak, czy to wypali. Trzymajcie za mnie kciuki, żeby Ivest, Ghandax, Arnor, Ravar i spółka wkrótce mieli swoje zdjęcia na kompie. Wpis 11 Ostatnio myślałem nad recenzowaniem moich HF. Mam Furno, XPlode'a, Drilldozera i niedługo będę miec Breez 2.0. Co recenzowac? I czy ktoś mógłby w komentach umieścic ankietę? Wpis 12 Do L..A.T. Company dołączył Hetrox 23. Będzie się zajmował rysunkami. Od teraz nasza firma to: Takanuva737 - załozyciel, historie, postacie, FFy Toa Lesskovikk - MOCe, miniaturki bitw, pokoje dla postaci Akuumo - ocenianie, pomoc w historiach Hetrox 23 - rysunki Zapraszamy! Wpis 13 Kroniki Ivesta - Mroczna Otchłań - Tadaaaaam! Wpis 14 Od pół roku sobie obiecuję, że wreszcie napiszę Zemstę. Teraz jest to pewne: ten FF powstanie zaraz po zakończeniu Spisku. Ale kogo ten wpis obchodzi! Czy ktokolwiek czytał Trylogię Verdar? Wpis 15 A tu miłe zaskoczenie, spójrzcie sobie na komenty. Jak wiecie, dawno nie byłem aktywny. To przez remont w pokoju z komputerem i zablokowaniem mojego konta. Korzystam teraz z konta Tomasza - pamiętacie, miał mi pstryknąc zdjęcia za czekoladę. Z komputera można korzystac wieczorem, ale wtedy Brat Namber Tó jest w domu. I jak mnie zobaczy, to...10 lipca wyjeżdżam do Rusinowa(patrz: Wpis 4) na całe 3 tygodnie. Logiczne, że nie będzie mnie na FB. Do tego czasu, jeśli Lesiu wreszcie zrobi te zdjęcia, napiszę recenzję Drilldozera. Uznałem, że za Zemstę nie ma sensu już się brac(jak zawsze :P). Do tego czasu skończę tez "Ja, User" ale z planowanym "Ja, User 2" poczekam do sierpnia. Wpis 16 No, dziś mamy niedzielę. Jutro wyjeżdżam. Chcę pożegnac FB i Userów. Goodbye, bye bye itp. Opowieści o wyjeździe po samym przyjeździe. Nq wszystkim (bez wyjątków) ! Wpis 17 No więc wróciłem z podróży po Polsce! Łoj tak, po drodze zwiedziłem mnóstwo rzeczy, a w sumie zrobiliśmy 2633 km! A tak poza tym, mamy już "Ja, User 2 - Wyścig po Odznaki", "Uciekiniera" i teleturniej "Kocham cię, Wikio!" To pierwsze i to ostatnie na moich blogach. Od kuzyna pożyczyłem Warcraft III - Mark of Chaos, więc aktywnośc moja się obniży. Wpis 18 No więc...wróciłem...ale zaskoczyłem się. Gdy opuszczałem FB, mieliśmy wielu userów, aktywnośc, stabilną gospodarkę, infrastrukturę(dobra, moze nie), sprawiedliwośc(w końcu mamy Vezia :>)...wszystko. Sam nie mówię, zebym był jakiś pro-aktywny, ale powoli odchodzimy, co napędza reakcję łańcuchową i FB chyli się ku upadkowi. Może to subiektywna wizja, ale tak moze się stac. Zaprawdę powiadam wam, nie odejdę i będę pisał Sagę Ivest, aż śmierc (albo dorosłośc) mnie nie zabierze! Wpis 19 Sorry za tak długą nieobecnośc, no ale wiadomo, szkoła, ostatnio dużo podróżowałem, parę nowych zajęc no i zapomniałem o FB i wchodziłem może raz na miesiąc. Ale teraz wracam i chcę "dokończyc niedokończone". Wpis 20 Siemka. Żeby nie było, wcale nie wracam - a to dlatego, że nawet nie odszedłem. Chcę wam przekazac, że jak dojdzie natchnienie, to dokończę Uciekiniera, Zemstę i Ja, User 2, ale na razie mam kryzys twórczy. Nie spodziewajcie się, żebym był aktywny, ale będę. A teraz. Sorki. Musiałem to powiedziec. To nie może tyle trwac. Pod względem liczby FF-ów prawdopodobnie najdłuższa saga na Wiki, mimo, iż już nie tak popularna, dalej ma kilku czytelników, raz jedna częśc była artykułem tygodnia, był też cytat tygodnia, tyle. A więc sorry, ale Saga Ivest nie będzie trwac w nieskończonośc. Ciężko mi o tym pisac. Ale tak. Dobra, wreszcie. Nadszedł czas śmierci Ivesta. ... Wpis 21 Wracam! Po raz 4, ale wracam. I jestem! Uciekinier sam się nie dokończy. Już nie mówię o tym, że Zemsta się pisze od jesieni 2011. No ale w tym momencie moim głównym projektem jest minimalne poszerzenie świata z FF'a Maska wysysania energii. Już mało kto czyta te moje FF-y bez alt + c, no ale będę poszerzał Sagę Ivest. Tak dla siebie. W ogóle podupada ta Wikia. Userzy przychodzą i odchodzą, a mało kto teraz czyta te poczciwe opowiastki, od czasów odejścia Kubixa. Chyba już ósmego, ale wątpię żeby wrócił. Kłamstwa doprawione plotką i domysłem - tj. moje notatki. Taki tekst ze Skyrima. Jakże pasuje. A na sam koniec mała czatowa konwersacja: *Vox22: nom *i w ogóle *taki pojeb *w stylu BFa *Toa Mugetsu225: *aha *Takanuva737: Vox ja to widzę Wpis 22 Powracam. Znowu. To tyle. Dziękuję. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach